


[Podfic] Anxiety

by Hananobira



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anxiety is for people who don't have it together, who can't see ahead and don't know where the game is going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itachitachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Anxiety](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46227) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



Notes and acknowledgements: Eternal gratitude to Jinjurly and Paraka for the server space and Cantarina and Bessyboo for running #ITPE. We love you!

Happy #ITPE to Itachi! I hope this was what you were looking for.

Original Fic: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/46227)  
Length: 00:02:44

Paraka: [MP3](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/ITPE/Anxiety.mp3) or [M4B](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/ITPE/Anxiety.m4b) (3 MB)  
Audiofic Archive: Check back later.


End file.
